pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Magneticwraith
The Magneticwraith may be the ectoplasmic incarnation of a kind of psychic phenomenon. Its appearance is generally humanoid in shape, with the suggestion of a head, body, arms and legs, but without distinct characteristics, and with a metallic, translucent body. The Magneticwraith's name is a combination of magnetic, given its metal attracting ability, and wraith, which means ghost or phantom. Strategy When encountered, the beast falls from the sky and moves around on its stone 'rollers'. It will chase Olimar and any Pikmin nearby, with greater focus on crushing the active Captain. It is invincible to any Pikmin assault, even if petrified, except that of Purple Pikmin. When a Purple lands on or near the Waterwraith in a fashion that would stun any other beast, it turns a deep shade of purple not dissimilar to that of the Pikmin that cause this state to come about. Like this, it is vulnerable to all Pikmin attacks. Be careful though, as it will attract any objets containg metal, including pieces of the level. If a Pikmin is his with one of these objects, they will instantly die because of the force of impact. When the Wraith's health has been fully depleted, the rollers crumble and the Waterwraith will scoot all around the cave, attracting all metal that is close enough. Be careful though, because it was proven in Pikmin:The After Years that Bomb-Rocks contain iron, which means the Waterwraith will attract it. Attack with more purples and then you can easily attack it with any Pikmin. When defeated, it will vanish into nothing, and you will be troubled no more. Strangely, petrifying the Magneticwraith makes it less vulnerable to Purple Pikmin, in which case the Pikmin must be thrown in a perfect arch for enough impact to make the creature susceptible to attack. In other words, Purples make a certain "squashing" sound when they hit an enemy or a plant; when this sound is performed, a creature may also be stunned. These effects can only occur when the Purples have a straight fall downward after their throw (the distance in which they fall vertically is irrelevant, as long as it exists). Finally, when all these circumstances are achieved, the Magneticwraith may gain damage; this will not happen when Purples are thrown on it without the drop. Petrification glitch When the rollers fall, petrify its roller. When the Magneticwraith itself lands, it too will be encased in stone, but the roller will revert to its normal state before the creature itself. Petrify it again, and the Wraith is normal, but not the rollers; the Wraith will have problems lifting them. Its audio will get messed up, as it cries with each attempt to pick up the front roller. The beast won't turn purple when Purple Pikmin are thrown at it. This is because it needs to lift its rollers first. After Years In the game, Pikmin:The After Years, this enemy will drop 2 random colored 20 pellets and 1 10 pellet. --Gamefreak75 Category:Secluded cemetary Category:Cavern of grief Category:Wraith world